Lazy Day
by Sleygal
Summary: "But wouldn't it be such a waste to spend the rest of the day just lying around in bed?" Asuna asked. Before she could expound on why it would be such a waste, light snores can be heard from both the Spriggan and their daughter.


**I don't know why I have the sudden addiction back with the SAO series after I finished a really good visual novel (Doki Doki Literature is really good guys! Highly recommended!) I think this is my first fic in this franchise. Not the best writing I had but I'd take it. I've been itching to do some writing lately.**

 **Anyway, enough chit chat. Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the SAO series.**

* * *

Asuna stares at the sleeping figure of her in-game husband. The two of them spent the entire day yesterday fighting different dungeon monsters. Because of how tiring the raids were, the two of them decided to just spend the night in their warm log cabin with their daughter, Yui. In the real world, the two of them are on summer break and their parents are busy with their respective affairs. Whenever they're not dating in the real world, they'll spend their days inside the world of ALO.

"Mama…?"

Asuna snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing someone calling out to her. Yui slowly sat up on the bed while rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her ebony hair is disheveled from her sleep. The Undine giggled as she took out a brush from her inventory. Yui crawled towards her mother and leaned onto her as Asuna brushes her daughter's hair. Not long after, a grunt beside them indicated that Kirito is waking up.

"Papa!"

Shrugging the last of her sleep, Yui jumped over on the unsuspecting swordsman. Failing to register the sudden tackle of his daughter, Kirito could only fall back onto the bed as the weight of Yui came tumbling down.

"M-Morning, Yui…" He managed to stammer out once he managed to get his bearings. The certainly woke him up faster than his alarm clock.

"Good morning, Papa!"

"Good morning, Kirito-kun."

Kirito opened his eyes and met the smile of his Undine wife. He gave a smile in return.

"Good morning, Asuna."

Kirito shifted the weight of his daughter as he tries to sit up from bed. He stretched out an arm, beckoning Asuna to come closer. Asuna happily obliged to the Spriggan's request and snuggled close to him, keeping another arm out for her daughter. The happy family just sat there in silence, relishing the warmth and the comfortable silence.

"What do you think we should do today?" Asuna asked as she lightly stroke Yui's ebony hair. "We don't have any pending quests."

"Hmm." Kirito pondered on it. It's true that they do not have any pending quests to accomplish. They've also taken a break from the frontlines of the new Aincrad castle. The rest of their party's also out on different errands. Agil has to tend the shop, Liz and Silica have some shopping to do for their school project, Sinon has the upcoming Gun Gale Online Tournament, and Suguha has her homework to attend to. The sudden thought of homework made Kirito shiver because he still hasn't touched them.

"Let's just go back to bed and sleep." As if to emphasize his point, Kirito slumped back down on the bed with his eyes closed. Asuna pouted when Yui followed her father's suit and lied down beside him.

"Are we really going to waste a day off lazing around?" Asuna asked. A soft snore and deepened breaths answered her back as Kirito went back to sleep. Yui also managed to go back to dreamland, clutching the sleeve of Kirito's shirt. Asuna pouted more when she was ignored by the two of them before smiling.

"These two…" She mumbled to herself while shaking her head. While the temptation of lying down and joining the rest of her family in dreamland is strong, Asuna fought it in order to make breakfast. She carefully stood up from the bed, careful not to rouse it so as to not disturb the sleep of the other two. She switched her clothing from her pink nightgown to her casual clothes in a flash as she walks towards their kitchen.

She decided to whip up her family's favourite meal: sandwiches. Ever since Kirito let Yui take a bite out of his, the girl managed to develop fondness for spicy foods. Though not as high as Kirito's but still enough to render a normal person reeling for water. And with her maxed Cooking Skill, whipping up the spiciest sandwiches in all of ALO is a piece of cake.

Speaking of cake, Asuna pondered on the idea of baking a cake today. Quickly rummaging through the cupboards, she found out that she has enough ingredients to make a chocolate cake. But before she could set everything up, Asuna changed her mind. She decided to make the cake once Kirito and Yui are up and awake. With that, she resumed her initial plan on making sandwiches for the two favourite people in her life.

When Kirito came to, he could hear noises from the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he saw Yui, who is also coming back from dreamland. Together, the two of the explored the commotion in the kitchen and was greeted with a sight.

A magnificent set of dishes placed on their dining table. A basket of sandwiches as well as a well-made stew can be seen on it. It also has salad, as well as some tea for Yui to complete the set-up. Its cook, Asuna, is still busy pouring the last bit of sauce in a freshly grilled fish. The Undine failed to notice the presence of her family until Kirito hugged her from behind. The gesture caught her off-guard that she managed to spill the contents of the sauce on the floor.

"Good morning." Kiritio whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." Asuna replied back. "Look what you made me do." She looked at the spilled sauce with a forlorn expression.

"Hehe… Sorry." Kirito sheepishly replied as he helped his wife clean up the mess. Yui bounded into the kitchen and tackle-hugged her Mama, causing the latter to fall on the floor.

"It looks yummy, Mama!" The little girl happily commented. Asuna smiled as she ruffled the hair of her daughter. Once everything's been cleaned up, the family went to the dining table to eat.

"Wow, Asuna. You sure went on full-scale with breakfast today." Kirito said.

"Silly. It's already lunch time!"

"Eh?" The sudden reminder of time caught Kirito off-guard. He hastily checked the system clock of the game. True enough, he saw the time: 11:24AM. He had been sleeping for almost the entire morning. Seeing his confused and bewildered expression sent Asuna into a small fit of giggles.

"It's fine, Kirito-kun." Asuna assured him. "You must've been really tired from fighting the floor's boss yesterday."

"Papa is so cool!" Yui chimed in. "He really beat all those monsters with a single strike!"

"Not to mention those who decided to pick a fight with your Papa." Asuna added to her daughter's comment. This earned a blushing Kirito as he devoured the sandwich he was eating. The trio enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere of the log cabin as they eat up. They'd talk about different topics, ranging from their raids in the new Aincrad castle down to Yui's adventures in the daycare back in Aarun. Yui would occasionally ask about the real world, which the duo happily answered.

Once they've finished their meals, Kirito volunteered to do the dishes since he spent the entire morning asleep. While the Spriggan does the dishes, the other two went back to the bedroom. Asuna braided Yui's ebony hair while waiting for Kirito to finish up.

When Kirito re-entered the bedroom, he saw Yui happily trying to braid Asuna's long blue Undine hair. He smiled at the adorable sight of his in-game wife and daughter on the bed.

"Ah, Kirito-kun!" Asuna noticed him standing at the door, watching them. Yui jumped off the bed and pulled her father along until the two of them reached the bed. The family shared some giggles as they cuddled up next to each other.

"So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Asuna asked. Kirito pondered on this a bit. They have no missions pending and their friends are busy today, plus the fact that it's school break. Also, lying down on their bed with Yui cuddled on his side kind of acted as a paralysis effect on him.

"Hmm… I don't know. Let's just lie here in bed." Kirito yawned as the effect of seeing Yui on the verge of sleep contaminated him.

"Again?" Asuna asked. "You just woke up."

"It's nice to take it easy once in a while."

"But wouldn't it be such a waste to spend the rest of the day just lying around in bed?" Asuna asked. Before she could expound on why it would be such a waste, light snores can be heard from both the Spriggan and their daughter.

Asuna could only sigh in disbelief before giving a smile. Honestly, the one day they all spend the entire day together and they spend it sleeping away. Asuna couldn't do anything except snuggle closer to her favourite Spriggan while keeping an arm on Yui. Sleep is overpowering her as she joins the rest of her family in dreamland.

* * *

 **I know. Not the best one but feel free to leave comments in the review section.**


End file.
